The Night the Moon Burned
by ChainedtotheWorld
Summary: This is a YYH fanfic I came up with the other night, I thought it would be interesting to make a story where Kurama had a daughter he didn't know about and that was just a few months younger then him.
1. Chapter 1

The Night the Moon Burned

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

Chapter 1

There was a knock on the front door and Suichi's mother set down the plate she was drying to go answer it. Opening the door she smiled genly and said, "Hello," and looked into the face of a girl about the age of her elder son Suichi. The girl had deep blue eyes, bright red hair and was almost three inches taller than Suichi's mother. "Excuse me, ma'am, is this where Suichi lives?"

"Yes, are you a class mate of his or something?"

"Uh, no, not exactly, could you please make sure he recieves this letter it is of the utmost importantce that he get it immediately if possible."

"Oh, okay, he's upstairs studying if you'd like to come in and give it to him yourself?"

"No thank you, ma'am. Good day," the girl replied and turned to leave when Suichi's mother stopped her.

"Dear, don't you have any shoes? I know that our lawn is safe to walk barefoot in but I can't say that about the rest of the neighborhood and you could step on something and hurt you feet. Why don't you come in and I'll see if I have any shoes that I can give you?"  
>"No, ma'am, I do not have any shoes, but I could not impose on your home simply for a pair of shoes and besides it smells like you were in the middle of cooking something."<p>

"Nonsense, you're not imposing, in fact why don't you stay for dinner! We don't usually get guests and it would be nice to have another woman in the house for a change. Please, come in and stay for dinner and dessert at least, I insist."

"Ma'am, I really should not, I am a stranger to you and I have no way to repay you for your kindness."

"Repay me! Fine if that's what you're feeling so bad about then you can repay me by providing me with the presence of antother woman in the house and helping me do the dishes after dinner. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Ah-"

"Oh! Forgive me your mother must be wanting you home for dinner and that's why you're refusing! I'm so sorry, I guess I'll let you go then. But do come back and visit, and invite your family, here's our number you just call me and let me know if you'd like to come over. And here's some shoes why don't you try them on and see if they fit, if you don't like them just let me know and I'll give you some money to buy yourself a pair that better suits you."

The girl sat down and put the shoes on, "They fit just fine, ma'am, thank you very much. I am sorry but I must be going. Please make sure that Suichi gets that note as soon as posible, it is very important." The girl said another goodbye and left. Suichi's mother closed the door and smiled, _What a nice, polite, girl, _she thought, then headed up the stairs to give Suichi the letter. She knocked softly on his door and called to him, "Suichi, you have a very important letter, I was told you should read it immediately. The girl who dilivered it looked to be about your age, she was a very pretty red head, I asked if she knew you from school but she said she didn't. I wonder who she was and how she knows you. Hmm..."

Suichi left his desk where he was studying and took the letter from his mother thanking her, she told him dinner would be ready soon and then closed his door behind her. Suichi looked at the envelope as he headed back to his desk, it was thick and a cream color. Flipping it over he saw a seal that was invisible to humans and a protection that only the sealer and designated reciever of the letter could break. _That's strange, demons don't usually send letters addressed to humans. _He gently slid his nail under the seal and pulled out a two page letter written on thick paper the same color as the envelope. It read:

Dear Yoko Kurama,

Or is it Suichi now? I always forget that you go by a human name sometimes; well I must get to the point shouldn't I? So, here it goes, if you've recieved this letter from a red haired girl that beautiful, talented, young woman is your DAUGHTER! I know weird right? How can I have a daughter I don't recal doing anything so reckless as that? Welp, ya did, and Mikono is the product of your stupidity. Not that I regret giving birth to such an amazing young woman but... actually throw out the script I'm just gonna write what I want regardless of weather it makes sense or not. You probably don't remember because you were drunk beyond belief but you and I got togher and had a little party shortly before you got killed and headed to the human world, otherwise I would've told you about her sooner and tried to get you involved in raising her. But, hey, you din't know you were going to have a kid or get killed before her birth. So, it's taken me until now to find you, I can't come and talk to you personally because... and I'm a little embarassed to write this but I'm about to die and by the time you get this letter I'll probably already be gone. But who knows, maybe I'll be able to become human like you did. As soon as I got wounded I knew I probably wasn't going to survive so I told Mikono about you and wrote this letter to try and explain things. Obviously I'm not doing a very good job but give me a break I'M DYING! Mikono is only a few months younger than you in human years and I thought it might be good for her to move to the human world and get to spend some of her life with her father and then she could choose which world she wants to live in and what she want's her life to be like. Heh, she reminds me so much of you, so strong willed, red hair, precise way of speaking... then she's also like me in that she's stuborn, hard headed, and protective over anything and everything she feels needs protecting. But she's also very understanding and loving and careing and motherly. Mikono is such a sweet girl she refuses to leave me until she knows I'm safe. She says she's going to make sure that an old friend of yours can take care of me before she heads off to deliver this letter to you.

Oh, and did I mention that she's a shapeshifter? She can only change into animals but it's come in handy being able to travel so much quicker now...

The letter continued on in a similar fashion and Suichi read until the end, there was a blood spatter on it and the signiture of the woman who had written it. The only woman in demon world that Yoko had taken a liking to and probably would have made his mate if he hadn't of died. He wasn't positive this Mikono was his daughter he wanted to find her and make sure before he made any serious decisions on what to do about her, but this was an interesting turn of events.

In a tree not too far from Suichi's home, Mikono sat with her eyes closed waiting to find out what her 'father' would do. Just like Suichi, she didn't believe they were related and refused to believe it until she had proof of it; she didn't want to believe that someone as amazing as Yoko Kurama could be her father and then die so easily. It made her feel that if he was her father then she might end up some day slipping up like him. But, she shouldn't jude him before even meeting him, her mother taught her better than that, and Suichi's mother seemed like a very nice woman so maybe this Suichi would make a great father someday, because Mikono highly doubted him trying to be her father, when in human terms they were so close in age, would work out. Sighing she jumped out of the tree and shifted into a swallow, one of her favorite birds and flew off to find somewhere to stay.

The Night the Moon Burned

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanficton

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Night the Moon Burned

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanficton

Chapter 2

The next morning Suichi headed off to school wondering if he would meet Mikono. He thought about it all day and when he finally headed to the school gates he saw a strange girl standing there. When she saw him she nodded and pulled away from the wall. He walked passed her giving her a curious glance and she started to follow him, "Hello, are you Suichi?" she asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name is Mikono. I believe we have important business to discuss."

"I suppose we do, we should find a safe place to talk first though." Mikono nodded her agreement and stopped to take her shoes off and tie them around her beltloop. Suichi gave her a look and she said, "Your mother gave me these shoes yesterday. I do not... dispise shoes, but I do not like them. They restrict me, I enjoy feeling the land beneath my feet and it is easier to run and climb when I am barefoot. The only reason I kept them is because you humans seem to have a fetish for them. You have signs and rules about wearing shoes everywhere you go and people give me weird looks if I walk around barefoot. But I have suffered though the day wearing these restricting things and I can stand it no longer, I just had to take them off and free my feet from their suffering and longing to feel the sun and breeze."

Suichi and Mikono told eachother things about themselves that wouldn't seem strange to people until they headed into the forest where it was safe. Mikono climbed into a tree and jumped from tree to tree until she found a place to settle and wait for Suichi to catch up. "So, how do we find out if we are related?" she asked when he stopped under the tree she was in and looked up at her. Suichi pulled out an ordinary looking peace of paper and began to explain what it could do and how to use it. Mikono wasn't interested in the scientific details and long explination behind it so she asked Suichi to just tell her what she needed to know about it. "You simply prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the paper and I will do the same," Suichi said. Mikono bit her thumb and blood wheld up and she and Suichi dripped blood onto the paper. A few seconds later Mikono's purple blood flowed towards Suichi's red blood and they mixed and settled in the center of the paper.

"What does that mean?" Mikono asked staring at the blood.

"It means that the letter was true, you are my daughter. Now the question is... what do you want to do? Will you go home or live in the human world?"

Mikono sighed quietly and said, "Mother told me that if I found you I was to stay in the human world with you for at least a year and then I could do as I pleased. Do not worry though, I will not be a bother, I am perfectly capable of living on my own. I will not bother you a moment longer," and with that Mikono shifted into a swallow and was about to fly off when something wrapped around her leg. She shifted back and and saw that a vine was twisted around her ankle, she looked up and Suichi stared back at her with a stern fatherly look. "If your mother wanted you to stay with me for the next year then I will work something out. So, please put your shoes back on and come with me, I'm sure my mother will be more than happy to have another woman around the house."

"No, I do not want to be a bother, I could not impose on your family like that for an entire year, and certainly not with out some way to pay you back."

Suichi ignored Mikono's protests and made her go home with him and along the way they worked out a story to explain to his mother. Mikono was living abroad for a while when she lost her mother and was sent here to live with Suichi's family because her mother was an old friend of his stepdad's and she had no one else to turn to. She would only have to live with them until she turned eighteen and then she would be aloud to leave leagally. Mikono thought it was a poor story and Suichi agreed but it was the best that they could come up with on such short notice.

"Oh, hello, you're the girl from yesterday right, I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Suichi's mother greeted Mikono at the door.

"Hello again, Ma'am, I am Mikono," Mikono replied and let Suichi explain the situation to his mother. She was very surprised at the story and pulled Mikono into a tight hug that she struggled to get out of. "Well, why didn't you tell me this yesterday, Mikono-Chan? I could have made up the guest bedroom for you, where did you stay? Did you have the money to stay in a hotel? Oh, you poor child, I'm so sorry about your mother, please feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Ma'am-"

"Please call me ***"

"Uh, thank you *** but I could not stay with you for nothing, I refuse to stay until I can at least get a job and pay for my own things."

"Nonsense, you don't need to get a job, my husband makes enough that it will be no trouble at all, please don't trouble your self over a little thing like money. Especially after just loosing your mother."

"I absolutely refuse to stay with you until I have a job, forgive my rudeness but I feel no need to be a burden on you when you don't know me. I refuse to owe you."

"Fine, I will let you try and find a job, but you have to let me provide you with meals, and you won't be paying rent. Suichi, can you please help her go job hunting? Dinner won't be ready for another couple of hours so you have pleanty of time."

"Yes, Mother, in fact, I know a place that's hiring and she might like it there."

Back in the city, Suichi led Mikono to his favorite bookstore to see if she could get a job there, since she wasn't going to school she could work there full time. Inside the counter was empty and the store was mostly empty; Suichi went up to the counter and called into the back room. A young man of about nineteen came out and said hello to Suichi and started chatting with him about new books that were coming in when he looked passed him and saw Mikono looking at some of the shelves. "Is she with you?" he whispered to Suichi.

"Yes, she is a friend who is going to be staying with my family for the next year and she insits that we let her get a job. That's why I'm here, to see if she could work here, are you still hiring?" The young man continued to stare at Mikono, feeling eyes on her she turned and smiled politely at him. "Daichi?" Suichi asked. Daichi shook his head and focused on Suichi, and said, "Huh?"

"I asked if you are still hiring and wanted to see if you could give her a job?"

"Oh, yeah, just let me ask Grandpa." Daichi turned and called into the back room, "Grandpa? Suichi brought a friend that's interested in a job."

There was some shuffling and grumbling and the sound of something falling and a low curse as and old man came out of the back room. "What did you say Daichi?"

"I asked if we could hire Suichi's friend over there, she's able to work full time and is looking for a job. She seems interested in the books too."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess she can have a job here, you're in charge of training her though, I have a lot to do. When can she start working?"

"Right, now if you need me to, Sir," Mikono said walking up to the counter. The old man just nodded and shuffled back into the back room to continue whatever he was working on. Daichi beemed and leaned over the counter, "Hi, I'm Daichi and I'll be your boss starting now. First thing's first... training, Suichi, could you turn the open sign to closed for me, thanks? Your name is..."

"Mikono."

"Okay Mikono-Chan, follow me and I'll start showing you how everything works around here" Daichi said as he came out from behind the counter and started leading the way to the far end of the store.

Suichi asked if it would be alright for him to stay until it was time for he and Mikono to go home, Daichi waved his hand to signal that it was fine, and Suichi began to puruse the shelves.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night the Moon Burned

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanficton

Chapter Three

_Now, where was that bookstore Kurama was talking about agian... ah! Here it is, hmm, it's cozy looking, mmm, and it smells of old books. No wonder Kurama likes this place so much, I hope they have the book he told me about, _Keiko thought as she headed into the store.

At the sound of the bell over the door, Daichi paused and saw a high school girl walking in, _Hmm, from the uniform it looks like she's from an all girls school, she's cute, _he thought. "Excuse me, Sir, but I'd like to be able to leave the store sometime today. So if you're done gawking at that girl, could you please scan my order," the peeved woman standing in front of the counter said. "Oh, sorry, Ma'am," Daichi replied returning to his work before his grandfather got involved and scolded him...again.

Mikono was shelving some new books when the girl walked up to her, "Excuse me, but could you help me find this book? I've searched but I can't seem to find it and I was wondering if you even had it, maybe I- Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult the store or anything!"

"You are fine, you did not insult us, now what is the book you are searching for? We might have it in the back and it just has not been shelved yet," Mikono replied, setting the book she was holding back on the cart. The girl showed her the title of the book she'd written down and Mikono nodded, "Yes, I do believe we have that one, it is most likely in the back because it is a rare book. I will see if I can find it, please wait a minute."

A couple of minutes later Mikono was back with the book in hand, "Here you are, it is a bit expensive though, are you sure you want it?"

"Yes, that's fine, I'm getting it for a friend's graduation present. He's been wanting it for a while but he hasn't had the extra money to buy it, thank you very much for your help," the girl smiled and headed to the counter as Mikono returned to shelving books.

Keiko left the bookstore satisfied with her purchase and mentally counted her money, _okay, I have Kurama's gift but I still need to find something for Kuwabara... well, maybe I could get him a gift card to a pet store, he loves his cat... Nah, maybe I can get it in addition to something else..._

Kuwabara was heading up the street to the same book store that Keiko had just left and ran into her. "Oh, hey, Keiko, what'cha got?"

"Hi, Kuwabara, I just bought that book that Kurama's been wanting; as his graduation gift, what are you doing over here?"

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I was just about to get the same book for him, guess I'll have to find something else then, huh? Would you mind helping me out with that, I kinda want to get him a book, but I'm not sure what he'd want."

"Yeah, sure I just left that bookstore, I'm sure we'll find something Kurama would love in there, it is his favorite bookstore after all. So, how are things going with you and Yukina?"

The bell over the door rang again and Mikono saw the same girl coming back in only this time with a really tall guy behind her. She turned back to the cart and, seeing that it was empty, headed into the back to refill it.

Mikono had been working here for a month, and was really enjoying it, despite not being comfortable around so many humans at once it wasn't as bad as she was afraid it would be. She was still detatched around Suichi's family and was trying to keep it that way, she knew after the year was up she'd return to demon world and she didn't want to create attachments with the human world. Though she could tell that her boss, Daichi, seemed to be fond of her she especially did her best to keep her distance from him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get close to her and risk finding out more about her than he was ment to. The only relationship she was allowing herself was with her father, that word still felt weird in her mind, because it's what her mother wanted and she needed someone who knew about her to help her in the human world.

When work was finally over Mikono heaved a sigh of relief, took off her apron, got her time card marked, and headed home. _I can not wait to get these shoes off and go for a nice long walk in the forest, if only I was allowed to shift it would be so much more fun. But... Father, said that it would be a bad idea even in the seclusion of the woods. _Mikono unlocked her front door, ditched her shoes, and went right out the back door into the forest. The grass carressed her feet and the wind smelled of rain waiting in anticipation of falling, Mikono longed to shift into a large bird and soar through those moist clouds, but she resisted and continued her rutine walk.

Hearing voices ahead of her, Mikono stopped and was about to turn around when she heard someone sniff the air and say, "H- hey, I smell... I smell a shifter! It's a... female too! Extra rare and worth a fortune if we catch her, she's close... very close!" Mikono shifted in to a rabbit and ran for her freedom, she could hear the heavy footsteps of her persuers but resisted the urge to look back. She was about to shift into a hawk when a net came down on her, it was removed but just long enough for a collar to be snapped around her neck. A small shock went through her body and she shifted to her human form, unable to shift into anything else because of the collar.

"Well, would you look at that, we caught ourselves a shifter, boys... so, do you think we should sell her to the highest bidder or keep her for ourselves, maybe even breed her and make a fortune by selling her pups!" A huge demon laughed as he scooped her up like she was a doll.

"LET. ME. GO!" Mikono shouted.

"Nehehehe, no-not a chance a that, cutie, you're ours now an-and we decide your fate!" Laughed a scrawney rat demon that was the one that had caught her scent.

"You had best pray that I do not get free or I will kill you all, and I will be sure that there is no evidence to even your existance!"

"Oh, brave words for a scared rabbit! Boss, I say we keep her and breed her till she dies! Then we can make a fortune form sellin' her pups and it'll teach her a lesson!" Another demon shouted.

"I think I agree with you, let's keep her and see how much fun it is to own a shifter, c'mon, boys, it's time to go home."

MIkono threatened, cursed and fought until the huge demon grew tired of her and knocked her out, then he tossed her to one of his lackies and warned them not to mess with her or he'd rip their head off.

Suichi came home to an empty house, saw Mikono's shoes and assumed she was still in the forest relaxing and headed to his room to read. He ended up nodding off with the book laying on his chest; when he woke up a few hours later it was getting late and his mom was calling him down for dinner.

"Suichi, have you seen Mikono? Her shoes are by the door but she's nowhere in the house or the backyard, do you know if she's still out in the forest, it's getting late, will you go look for her, please?" Suichi's mother asked when he came down.

He agreed and grabbed a flashlight just in case, then headed out to find Mikono and scold her for worrying his mother. Suichi was deep in the woods calling for Mikono and getting no reply when he noticed signs of a struggle and a bit of Mikono's hair caught on a bush. Upon closer inspection his suspicions were confirmed when he saw traces of demons in that area.


End file.
